


Dishwater

by Eshne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshne/pseuds/Eshne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternate title: kaleidoscope) To be fair, their interactions produce effects that may be as clear as dishwater, but somewhere under the surface is an arrangement always geometric, shifting, and holistic. 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishwater

She’s surprised pleasantly when Asami is first to approach for an embrace after so long a separation. Korra plants a quick peck on her cheek and pulls back to assess Asami’s face for good health before she moves onto greeting the rest of her crew (sans the kiss, golden eyes do note – which the others quickly follow).

“Where’s _my_ peck?” A cheeky earthbender quips.

Korra aims a punch for his shoulder and meets nothing but air.

Bolin yelps, grabbing for Mako to use as cover.

“You guys aren’t my best girl friend,” says Korra with a _sorry not sorry_ smirk.


End file.
